


Storm Meeting Calm

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Community: halfamoon, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief scene of the Titan ladies relaxing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Meeting Calm

Unbridled emotion. Careful inhibitions. Balance.

Kory's fiery hair spread around her like a cloud, as she pressed kisses along the pale skin offered by Raven, while Donna merely held the empath, offering security in the face of Kory's passion. Their union was always a thing of beauty, the clash of opposites finding a mutual point of surrender. Donna felt the first surge of Raven's emotions around them, as her shields began to crumble, and she kissed the pale neck in front of her. Kory moaned, and traveled lower with her kisses. 

Every ounce of Kory's emotional energy was pouring into Raven with each swipe of a tongue or nibble at soft flesh, and Raven was being consumed. Donna was the sole link to reality at moments for the empath, lost in the chain reaction of pleasure destroying control that released more of her emotions, further fanning Kory's desires to higher peaks.

Donna held on, trying not to lose herself in the beauty of their union, considering it something akin to matter and antimatter meeting with how differently they reacted to emotions. When Raven peaked, though, There was no denial of the intense storm of arousal and desire and need that lashed through all three of them, leading to hungry kisses and more touches. There was just so much the balance could hold onto when both sides tipped so fully to one side.


End file.
